


Sweetness

by avannawolfe



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 半妖の夜叉姫 | Hanyou no Yashahime | Yashahime: Princess Half-Demon (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cunnilingus, Demon/Human Relationships, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Milk, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Sweet/Hot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27957341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avannawolfe/pseuds/avannawolfe
Summary: NSFW 18+Sesshomaru and a very pregnant Rin are enjoying themselves in a meadow.
Relationships: Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 74





	Sweetness

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut so I know it's really rough. Hopefully I'll get better with time the more I practice. Hopefully it will still an enjoyable read ;) leave some nice criticisms and tips if you want. Thanks 💕

The sky swirled with hues of orange, pinks, and yellows as the sun began hiding behind the tops of the trees. It was almost as if the flow of the colors came from an elegant design of a painter's brush.

Out in a hilly meadow were Sesshomaru and his bride Rin, sitting in the over-grown grass and flowers as a soft breeze blew by them. Rin was resting her back against Sesshomaru's unarmored chest, having both her hands on the bump on her belly while he rests one hand on his knee while the other rests on the ground, his fur pelt draped behind him.

Suddenly, Rin embraces her belly and shows a bright smile,

"Sesshomaru-sama!?" Rin exclaims excitedly.

"Hm?"

She grabs his hand that rested on his knee and guides the hand down to the lower part of her bump. She presses his hand with the lightest pressure as he felt the firmness under her skin. She looks up to him to watch his expression. He was confused but curious about what she had to show him. He could sense movement stirring within her belly and felt light taps against the palm of his hand.

Rin smiles with delight, 

"Did you feel that?"

She saw his eyes glisten from her amusement, "they're going to be so strong just like their father."

He removes his hand from her belly and glides his hand above her chest and up to her neck, lifting her chin to look at him,

"They're going to be beautiful just like their mother." He spoke softly.

A pink hue appeared in her cheeks with her head tilted back looking into her precious Lord's golden orbs. He leans down to her and presses his lips against hers gently, she returns the kiss. He smirked, removing himself from the kiss.

Rin looked confused,

"What is it, my love?"

He brushes her bangs away from her eyes with the tips of his claws from his other hand, still holding her chin up with the other,

"Your body may be changing daily, but you're becoming more beautiful in my eyes."

Her face flushes and her eyes became glossy. She had felt insecure about how quickly her body was growing and marks had appeared on her hips from the growth. Knowing that her Lord still saw her as beautiful encouraged her greatly. She reaches up and caresses his cheek with her hand,

"Thank you, for loving me."

He narrowed his eyes, blinking slowly,

"It should be I that should be thanking you for loving me just as I am."

He leans in again and presses his lips against hers, this time with more passion. He passes his tongue in between her lips to tease hers. A soft gasp escapes her lips as she twists her tongue around his. Sesshomaru wraps his free arm below her chest, perking up her swelling breasts for him. He takes the hand away from her chin and grasps her swollen breast that hides beneath her kimono.

She whimpers softly to the touch, her breasts were sensitive and full, but she quite enjoyed this sensation. He massages her peaks with two of his fingers, causing Rin to squirm to the touch. He worked his way to pinch her nipple gently and it was enough to bring out wetness onto her kimono. Her face reddens but moans softly at the pressure.

Sesshomaru smirks and kisses Rin deeply, wrapping his tongue around hers. She twists her tongue around his with fervor. He could smell the arousal seeping off of her now. He removes himself from her lips allowing strains of saliva to drip off of his tongue.

Rin saw the look in his eyes, in those warm golden eyes he had a hunger for her, and he wanted to take her.

She rises from his chest and shifts herself around to her knees facing him, he watches her movements patiently. She reaches behind her and loosens the blue obi sash, removing it, and tossing it to the side. She pulls down her kimono and the hadajuban off her shoulders, exposing her swollen breasts to him. 

He stares and admires her bare breasts as he reaches his hand out, grasping one firmly, squeezing out some of the milk onto his palm. Rin let a soft moan escape her lips which caused the kimono to fall off of her when she arches her back.

He releases his hand from her breast and cups his hand, letting the warm liquid run down his fingers and pool in his palm. He slowly licks his palm up to his fingertips, tasting the sweet milk. 

He leans towards her, cupping her face with his hands, and kisses her lips deeply, twirling his tongue with hers. Her face was completely flushed and she could feel the heat of arousal below her belly. He releases himself from the kiss, leaving connected strains of mixed saliva on his tongue.

"Bend over." Sesshomaru demands in a sultry voice, patting the fur pelt behind him.

Rin gets on her hands and crawls to the fur pelt, resting her elbows and shoulders against the thick fur while tilting her hips up, presenting herself to her Lord. 

Sesshomaru glides his hand over her lower back as he shifts his way down to her. He bites off the tips of his claws of his first two fingers while he parts and observes her with the other hand, watching the juices drip out of her soft pink sex. She parts her legs more, allowing herself to be more visible to him,

"Excellent." He whispers leaning in, pressing his tongue against and licking up her wet folds.

She gasps softly, gripping onto the fur below her.

He glides both his hands over her bare ass, parting open her folds with his thumbs. He leans in again and licks in between the folds, tasting the juices seeping out of her. He presses his lips against her folds, pushing his tongue inside her pink sex, twisting, twirling, and mixing the juices with his saliva.

Rin pants and whimpers softly, gripping tighter on the fur,

"Sesshomaru-sama..."

He flexes his tongue in and out of her in a repetitive motion when he brings two fingers up, pressing them down in between her folds until he finds her swollen and sensitive pearl, massaging it in a circular motion with his fingers.

Her body began trembling from the sensation, she moans and pants from the increasing buildup of pressure,

"Sesshomaru-sama.... you'll make me cum..." she pants softly.

He presses his lips against her fold, pushing his tongue inside her while massaging her pearl faster, now rubbing it top to bottom. He could taste that she was close to climaxing. Her knees were trembling, her breathing was getting heavier, and her moans getting louder with each stroke on her pink pearl. 

He stops his fingers and removes his tongue from inside her right before she crossed the line of ecstasy. He presses his lips gently against her folds, kissing it before leaning up onto his knees to prepare himself.

He unties his sash, tossing it to the side as his hakama drops down, revealing his erect member. He strokes it using the juices that were left on his fingers.

Rin looks up over her shoulder, seeing her Lord's golden eyes, burning with desire for her, brought more excitement and arousal to her. 

He prepares himself behind her, placing one hand on her lower back while the other strokes his member and guides it to enter her. He rests the tip at her entrance while he brings the hand onto her hip, then he thrusts his hips forwards to hers, allowing his entire member to slip into her.

Soft groans escape their lips, her feeling the fullness of his member while he felt the warm firmness surrounding his member inside of her. He swings his hips in a repetitive motion, moving himself inside of her without pulling out completely. 

He increases his speed with each moan that escapes Rin's lips. He firmly grasps both hands onto her hips when he slowly makes more forceful pumps of his hips against her bare ass, watching the vibrations of the impact ripple on her skin.

She pants and moans heavily with each pounding thrust against her sex,

"Se--Sesshomaru-sama... I can't take it..." she pants pleasurably, "... I'm going... I'm going to cum, milord...."

He leans over onto her back, digging his thrusts deeper into her, grasps her swollen breasts firmly, and causes milk to squirt out of them with each thrust. She arches her back, lifting herself off of her elbows and pressing her back against Sesshomaru's chest as he thrusts up into her. She stretches one arm over her shoulder, holding onto his shoulder while she places her other hand below her bump.

He pants and growls lowly in her ear and nuzzles his face into her neck as he increases his thrusts, she knew he was nearing his climax soon. She reaches her hand down below and massages her sensitive pearl, she moans and pants with each stroke, she wanted to join him in ecstasy.

He increased his rhythm when he could smell her reaching her climax again, grasping onto her breasts firmly. 

She couldn't contain herself anymore, she was losing herself in the pleasure and moans loudly with her tongue hanging out of her mouth. She rubs her pearl faster and arches her back from the sensations of having her pink full and the building pressure below her belly,

"I'm cumming... I'm cumming!" She warned.

Sesshomaru pumps hard thrusts into her and squeezes her breasts firmly where the milk was squirting out in streams. With her final stroke, Rin's body tightens and her legs tremble as her body explodes with euphoria.

"Rin!" Sesshomaru pants harshly under his breath.

He wraps his arms around her chest and softly bites onto her shoulder as his pelvis stiffens against hers, pumping his hips slowly into her as he releases his seed inside her. His body relaxes and he began leaning back into a sitting position, bringing Rin into his lap while his member remained inside her. 

He pants heavily in her ear and gently embraces her from behind, resting a hand on the top of her bump. Rin's face was flushed and she tilts her head back, smiling up at her precious Lord,

"I love you, Sesshomaru-sama." She spoke in a forward manner.

He looks down at her with his soft golden eyes,

"And I love you." He replied, kissing her forehead softly.


End file.
